


WingDings and Aster's Guide to Magic

by itstheodoor



Series: Deletale AU [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Everyone is magical, idek kat made the pic btw, magic guide
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 03:43:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9217106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itstheodoor/pseuds/itstheodoor
Summary: Deletale AU's magic system.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Deletale AU](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/253301) by KitKqtEnderheart, fqk3r, out-of-love, heyizmeeee. 



> I have no idea how to format this XD
> 
> Have any questions about souls or magic or just about anything in Deletale? Feel free to ask either in the comments section or on the Tumblr (deletaleau.tumblr.com).

Magic is really very simple to understand. It is merely an extention of one's SOUL.

Magic can be broken down into several categories, and from there, it can be broken down into specializations. For example, both Sans and Chara specialize in void magic; however, Sans deals more with manipulating time and space, whereas Chara is better at manipulating reality.

Some categories are as follows (scrolls horizontally):

Any monster can learn just about any magic; however, some people are better at certain magic than others.

There is only one known form of magic that is limited or limiting. Mimicry magic is unique to souls with large amounts determination and is very rare among them. It cannot be taught, and someone possessing it cannot perform any other form of magic the person has not encountered. For example, a human with mimicry magic can encounter someone, learn an attack, and use that attack against someone else; however, said person cannot create a completely unique magical attack. It is possible for the person to combine two attacks, such as using Chara's knife attacks with Sans' telekinesis. People with mimicry abilities will likely have a large reserve for magic as it takes double the energy to copy and cast as it does to have the ability.

A person's natural magical ability can be determined by their soul mixture. It is most common for someone to have 2 soul traits, such as Frisk's determination and kindness. It's a bit less common to have three, like Theodore's Justice, Perseverance, and Determination. It's almost unheard of to have four; however, Sans has Patience, Justice, Perseverance, and Integrity. It's extremely dangerous to only have one soul trait, especially when the trait is influenced by a dark soul tint. Chara's determination paired with their black tint made them easily corruptable.

A soul tint is much like a moral alignment; however, a person with a white tint could be evil and a person with a black tint could be a pure precious cinnamon roll. The lighter the tint, the more likely the person is going to try to be a good person. It's not definite; for example, a white tint is harder to corrupt than a black tint, but it happens all the time. It's probably more accurate to call a soul tint a lawful-chaotic indicator. A person with a dark tint is more likely to be a chaotic good or neutral than a person with a white tint, and a white tint could indicate a lawful neutral or evil.

Training magic is not easy, and it is not something that is recommended to do on one's own. At the very least, a partner with a decent understanding of magic should be nearby. Very few people still have an instinctive feel for magic, and the people who do may have ignored it. Certain types, such as trait magic or soul magic, are relatively harmless; however, combat magic (especially attack magic) can be extremely dangerous and should be practiced with caution.

Please consult your doctor and/or magic advisor before participating in any sort of training.


End file.
